Girl Next Door
by SomeDizzyDreamerxxo
Summary: What is Ron didn't dump Lavender because of Harry's mistake of being invisable but from Hermione.


**Girl Next Door  
**  
"Ron, I don't see a problem here," Hermione said, sitting on couch in the Common Room with her nose in a book.

Ron pulled the book out of her hands and placed on the opposite side on the couch of Hermione that he was sitting on. She didn't know. It was going to be hard for Ron to chuck Lavender. She just didn't know the feeling.

"Hermione, you never broke it off with anyone before. So, don't tell me it's not a problem."

**_Small town home coming queen  
She's the star of the scene_**

Hermione pulled back her book from the couch and muttered something that sounded like, "Sorry."

_**There's no way to deny she's lovely**_

"Why do you want to break up with Lav-Lav anyway? She's perfect," Hermione stated, rolling her eyes at her last sentence.

**_Perfect skin, perfect hair  
Perfume hearts everywhere_**

"Somewhat. She is a very controlling and clingy, as you might have noticed."

"Yeah," Hermione lightly put, smiling behind her book.

_**Tell myself that inside she's ugly**_

"Maybe I shouldn't chuck her. She's a pretty good kisser."

That statement made Hermione drop her book to her lap. She looked over at Ron who was blushing like mad, and she felt her cheeks flush also.

**_Maybe I'm just jealous  
I can't help but hate her  
_**

"Ronald, I honestly don't care," Hermione said, picking up her book again in frustration.

**_Secretly I wonder if my boyfriend wants to date her _** (A/N: That line should be something more like, "I know that my boy is dating her" or something, lol)**_  
_**

"I'm sorry I'll leave."

Ron pulled himself off the couch, and Hermione's book dropped on the floor as she grabbed his hand.

_**She is the prom queen; I'm in the marching band  
**_

"No," Hermione said plainly.

Ron removed his hand from Hermione's and sat back on the couches.

"Ron, if you _honestly_ don't want to date Lavender anymore than just tell her. You shouldn't keep going with the girl just to please her!"

**_She is a cheerleader; I'm sitting in the stands  
_**

"I'm not dating her to please her! I'm still dating her because I don't what to hurt her."

_**She gets the top buck while I'm sleeping on the floor**_

"You didn't have a problem with hurting girls before," Hermione muttered.

Ron's head snapped to his left to look at Hermione.

"What?"

Saving Hermione, the portrait door swung open. Lavender came trotting in.

"GO!" Hermione whispered fiercely.

She pushed Ron up off the seat. He stumbled over to Lavender. As soon as she saw him she smiled and run to into his arms. Hermione pushed her book over her eyes to spare her from seeing the couple kiss, at which they did.

**_She's Miss America, and I'm just the girl next door_**

"How's my, Won-Won?" Lavender said sweetly, arms still wrapped around him.

"Fine, um…" Ron let out a couch and a blush while looking over at Hermione, whose face was still buried in her book, "How are you holding up, er, Lav?"

_**Senior class president  
She must be heaven sent  
She was never the last one standing**_

Lavender pulled away from him to look into his eyes.

"Lav-Lav," he said softly, but not softly enough that Hermione didn't hear it.

She snickered from behind her book.

**_A backseat debutant  
Everything that you want  
Never to harsh or too demanding _**(A/N: haha, that's not Lav-Lav…)

"Who else her here?" Lavender said, looking around the room.

Lavender walked over to Hermione who was still reading and grabbed the book out of her hands. Lavender threw it onto the floor and pointed at Hermione.

"You were here with _her_?"

_**Maybe I'll admit it**_

"Lavender, Hermione is my best friend."

"Fine, whatever, but do you have to be with her every moment of the day? Then you're with her and try to hind her behind a book!"

"I'm always behind books. Why is this any different?" Hermione said, standing up.

_**I'm a little bitter**_

"Yes, you've always hidden behind books. With being the bookworm that you are I'm not surprised."

_**Everybody loves her, but I just wanna hit her**_

Ron placed his hand on Lavender's shoulder.

"That wasn't necessary," he said.

"You're standing up for _her_!"

"Yes, Hermione is my friend and she doesn't deserve to be treated like that, not by the likes of you."

_**She is the prom queen; I'm in the marching band**_

_**She is a cheerleader; I'm sitting in the stands  
She gets the top buck while I'm sleeping on the floor  
She's Miss America, and I'm just the girl next door**_

Lavender's mouth dropped open, "I'm your girlfriend!"

Ron felt and hand on his back pushing him a bit.

"No, not anymore!" he finally spoke up.

"Excuse me? Did you just chuck me?" Lavender said, heart broken.

"Ye-yes."

_**I don't know why I'm feeling sorry for myself  
I spend all my time wishing that I was someone else**_

"It's because of her, isn't it?" Lavender said.

"What if it was?"

Ron pulled Hermione into his arms, placing his arm around her shoulders. Lavender glared at the set.

_**She is the prom queen; I'm in the marching band**_

"Are you dating?"

"What if we are?"

_**She is a cheerleader; I'm sitting in the stands**_

Hermione's heart raced. Ron was never this aggressive. She liked the more handled Ronald Weasley.

**_I get a little bit; she gets a little more _**(a/n: right about now it really should be vise-versa)

"That means you cheated on me, you filthy prat!" Lavender blazed.

"No, what if I told you that Hermione and I just decided to date!"

"_Prove it_."

Ron grabbed Hermione and kissed her right on the lips. The anger was in the kiss, from both. Ron was practically using her to get back at Lavender, but at that moment… She didn't care.

_**She's Miss America… Miss America**_

Lavender refused to look at them anymore. She stomped up the stairs, defeated. Still Hermione and Ron hadn't surfaced. At first the kiss grew from anger and revenge to two people that had fallen in love with eachother over their seven years at Hogwarts kissing, but Hermione forcibly pushed Ron away, and stormed towards the stairs. He grabbed her hand.

"Hermione?"

"That wasn't a real kiss was it?"

"It was."

"_Prove it_."

Ron turned Hermione to him. He put his hands on her shoulders and ran them slowly down her arms and then laced their fingers together. Then they just stared into eachothers eyes before Ron dipped his head and kissed Hermione. Now they knew that kiss was nothing but sheer love.

**_I'm just the girl next door_**…and sometimes that all you have to be.

The End


End file.
